The Traveller Book One: Naruto
by Phantom Of The Night21
Summary: Victor Raymond Valentine was a normal man until everything changed and is now in the world of Naruto determined to help Naruto out.
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE:**

**There was once a man who lived in small village. He lived a happy and content life as a farmer with his beautiful wife and two loving children who were renowned for their natural ability with the blade. But one day, a terrible disaster struck and he lost everything. Enemies from a nearby ****village heard of his wife's beauty and the skills of his children and decided to take them by force. Of course his the skill of his children couldn't have come from nowhere and the man happened to be EXTREMELY skilled. He killed the entire force sent to take his family from him and kill him but he would've prefered death to what happened. He was almost stabbed in the back but his wife sacrificed herself to save him. He also as saw his two children perished in front of his eyes as well. The sight of these evil men taking the lives of his loved ones made him so angry he killed them all. In the end there he was in the middle of the bloody carnage holding his dead family in his arms while he wailed in despair. A few days later he died from a stampede.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"RISE YOUNG ONE!" said a mysterious voice as the man woke up. There in front of him stood an entity glowing brightly. "Are you god?" asked the mind boggled man. "HAHAHA! No I am not I am merely a messenger of the great one" chuckled the entity. "Well what's your name?" asked the man. "Isn't it rude to ask for someone's name without giving your own first?" asked the entity. "Of course my apologies, my name is Victor Raymond Valentine and you?" queried Victor. "Hmm well met Victor. You may call me Omega." answered Omega. "So this is the afterlife huh? Looks kinda dull," said Victor. "Of course this isn't! This is limbo. The afterlife is much better... well depending on where you end up." interjected Omega. "Well if I'm dead then what am I doing here?" asked Victor. "The great one asked me to give you a second chance" said Omega. "Really?! Wow! Thank you I swear I won't waste this opportunity!" sobbed Victor in happiness. "Wait! I wasn't done yet. First I need you to do a few favors for me." said Omega. "Hmm what kind of favors?" asks Victor now suddenly serious. "I'm going to send you to different dimensions and I need you to right a few wrongs in said dimensions in return you may return to your dimension and restart your life, do you accept?" asked Omega. "I do" replied Victor. "THEN FROM NOW ON YOU ARE NO LONGER VICTOR, YOU ARE THE TRAVELLER! NOW GO AND RIGHT SOME MISTAKES! HERE IS YOUR FIRST OBJECTIVE! FIND NARUTO UZUMAKI AND CHANGE HIS LIFE FOR THE BETTER!" stated Omega. Suddenly for Victor everything was spiraling and finally everything went black****.**


	2. A New Beginning

"Ow! Man, what was the name plate on the bus that hit me?" Victor muttered. "Wait, where am I? Was it all a dream? Where's Omega?" Victor was muttering up a storm now. "I'm still here you know" Omega chuckled mirthfully. "Who's there?!" said Victor as he got into a fighting position. "Me of course." said Omega. "Omega? So it wasn't a dream?" asked Victor. "Who were you expecting your grandmother? No it wasn't a dream as for where we are, you are now in the world of Naruto." replied Omega. "Well where are you?" asked Victor. "I'm currently speaking to you telepathically" replied Omega. "Oh ok so now what?" asked Victor. "Now we get down to business" said Omega. "Right, I'm supposed to help Naruto, but how?" asked Victor. "By befriending him of course, now what do you about him?" asked Omega. "Well I know quite a bit about his life and story since my kids got me hooked on the anime and manga." replied Victor. The thought of his kids that are now dead almost sent Victor into another sobbing fit, but he held strong knowing that when he finished these favors he would be able to see them and his wife again. "Good that makes this part a whole lot easier. I made you a 12 year old again and sent you to the day he starts the academy." stated Omega. "Gotcha! But wait, don't I need chakra to be a ninja? I mean, I may be strong but I'm no Rock Lee and even HE has chakra if only a tiny amount of it." said Victor as he started freaking out. "You do know!" said Omega as he snapped his fingers as Victor suddenly felt a surge of power rush through him and suddenly felt MUCH more energized. "Great! Now I'm ready to start my adventure and help Naruto!" "Good now go. I'll talk to you telepathically when I have urgent information." said Omega. "Ok well see you later Omega!" said Victor, and then he was off!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After asking for some directions he made it to the Konohagakure Ninja Academy and made it to Umino Iruka's classroom. After entering the classroom he made his way to a corner in the back of the classroom (think of where Hinata usually sits but on the other side of the room). A couple of minutes later more people file into the room. He instantly recognizes some of the "new" people. Nara Shikamaru, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Chouji, Hyūga Hinata, Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba, but no orange clad knucklehead. Where was Naruto?! Victor was waiting anxiously until an orange blur made it's way into the classroom through the door right as the bell rang. "NARUTO YOU'RE LATE!" screamed Iruka using his big-head jutsu. "Sorry looks like I slept through my alarm." said Naruto sheepishly as he scratch his nose. _Finally, 'bout time he got here _thought Victor sourly. One first day of school lecture on procedures later and they were finally outside to do their placement test. First was the obstacle course, then sparring, and finally target practice. Everyone was average except for Sasuke who took the opportunity to show off. When Naruto's turn came the instructor gave Naruto the wrong information and put Naruto in the most awkward, inefficient, and incorrect form for throwing a kunai. Of course Naruto not knowing any better, used the stance and failed spectactularly to the cruel amusement of the other students (minus Shikamaru, Chouji, Hinata, Shino, and Victor) and his embarrassment. This of course made Victor frown very much. After the placement tests they all went to lunch. Everybody went to hang out with their friends and avoided Naruto who didn't seemed bothered by this behavior, almost as if he was used to it by now, which sickened Victor. Victor, having enough of this, went over to Naruto and sat down. "Hi I'm Victor!" said Victor as he introduced himself to the spiky blonde pariah. "Hi Victor! I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Future Hokage of Konohagakure!" Naruto said excitedly. "Nice to meet you Naruto. So you're gonna be Hokage huh?" asked Victor. "Yep! You better believe it!" said Naruto. "I sure do. Don't worry about that, it's just that Hokage is a really hard position to get and you seem, kinda underprepared, and I don't blame you, it's the instructors' faults for teaching you the wrong stuff." said Victor. "Wait what do you mean "teaching me the wrong stuff on purpose?!" are trying to tell me that the teachers are sabatoging me?!" asked Naruto, absolutely FUMING mad. "Yep! But what are you going to do? Are you just gonna stay mad about it or are you gonna do something about it?" asked Victor seriously. "OF COURSE I'M GOING TO DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT! I'M GOING TO BECOME HOKAGE NO MATTER WHAT AND FIRE ALL OF THEM FOR TRYING TO SABATOGE ME!!!" screamed Naruto. "OK, good good, but first how are YOU going to become Hokage? Remember, the Hokage can't be weak." said Victor. "Hmm, you're right..." said Naruto, slightly calmer and more subdued. "How about we both train as hard as we can after school so we can become the strongest shinobi ever?" asked Victor. "Yeah! Believe it! That sounds like a great idea!" exlaimed Naruto. "Great! But first thing first, friends?" asked Victor. "You bet!" said Naruto with unushed tears in his eyes as he had never recieved such kindness from anyone except the Old Man, Iruka-Sensei, Teuchi and his daughter Ayame.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**END OF CHAPTER 1**


	3. Putting a Fire in Naruto's Belly

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX****AN: I OWN NOTHING AND AM MAKING NO PROFIT WHATSOEVER THE RIGHTS TO NARUTO AND ALL LOCATIONS, PEOPLE, AND THINGS RELATED TO NARUTO BELONG TO THE WONDERFUL KISHIMOTO-SAMA THE ONLY THINGS I OWN ARE THE OC's IN THIS FANFIC**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**THE NEXT ****MORNING**

At 6 AM Victor woke up began his morning routine. He brushed his teeth, took a quick shower, got dressed, and ate breakfast. By the time he finished his routine it was 7:50. '_Perfect now I have enough time to get to class and think out the training schedule for me and Naruto' _thought Victor as he walked through the town on his way to school. It was a nice morning, the sky was blue, not a single cloud in the sky and the sun was shining brightly. He made it to class at 8:00 with 30 minutes to spare. '_OK so according to the Manga from what I remember Naruto had a whole metric shit-ton worth of chakra but horrible control. From what I could gather yesterday his skill in Taijitsu is sub-par at best and he has an inhuman amount of stamina. So we'll have to do tons of chakra control and hand-to-hand combat training. Not to mention he was as dumb as a doornail, so let's add studying to that too. Hmm I always better with the blade but looking at people like Lee and later Naruto maybe I should get some more physical conditioning done,' _suddenly Victor was jarred out of his musings by Iruka calling out names. "Uchiha Sasuke," Iruka called out, "Hn" was the broody avenger's reply, "Uzumaki Naruto" Iruka read exasperatedly, expecting no response since the trouble maker was usually late or just plain absent. But he was in for a surprise as not a moment later he heard the excited reply of said trouble maker, "Here Iruka-Sensei!" said Naruto with a cheeky grin on his face, "Surprised that I'm on time for once right? Me too!" all Iruka could do was gape as Naruto was finally on time. "I think you broke him", Victor whispered conspiratorially. "Yeah I think you're right" Naruto sweatdropped as he scratched his nose. Iruka shook his head as he continued on, "Valentine, Victor" he read, _'__Hmm I was too busy yesterday to notice but it doesn't seem like anyone here is fazed by my prescence, I wonder if this is Omega's doing_, _oh well I better not look this gift horse in the mouth and just say present before people start thinking I'm weird or something' _"Here!" exclaimed Victor while he raised his hand, Iruka just nodded and kept going down the list with some other random students, so Victor just tuned Iruka out and waited for him to start teaching.

_One Boring Day of School Later_

'_Man I forgot just how much school sucked,' _Victor sulked. '_O__h well, at least now I can go find Naruto and we can train'_ Victor thought as his spirits rose. He quickly found the energetic blonde as it wasn't hard to miss him due to his boisterous attitude and bright orange clothing. "Hey Naruto wait up!" Victor hollered as he made his way through the stampeding crowd of school children on their way to meet up with their families and relax at home. "Oh hey what's up Victor?" Naruto asked as he waved to his new friend. "I thought we could get our homework done and do some training", Victor said. Naruto made a face, "Homework? Bleh," Naruto's face lit up as he came up with an idea, "How about we go for some ramen? I know a really good ramen stand not far from here!" said Naruto trying to steer the subject away from academics. "But Naruto wouldn't you like to wipe that smug grin off of Sasuke's face?" said Victor trying to keep Naruto on track, "Wipe the grin out of Sasuke's face? How?!" asked Naruto excitedly. "Easy, by becoming Rookie of the Year" replied Victor. "How am I gonna do that?" asked Naruto. "By training." stated Victor. "Yatta! Training! Time to get stronger!" exclaimed Naruto excitedly. "Woah, hold on there Naruto, the top spot doesn't come from just preformance, unfortunately for you it's academic as well." Victor said. Naruto's face fell at this, "Of course, it just had to be homework", but before Naruto started sulking Victor cut in, "But thankfully I, your savior, know a trick that'll help you do your homework and a bunch of other stuff really fast." "Really? That's so cool! How?! Teach me, teach me!" said Naruto, bouncing up and down. "Of course, but it's pretty hard to do, are you sure you're gonna be able to do it?" baited Victor. That's all it took as an even bigger fire started in Naruto's belly as he put on a faux look of indignation, "Is that even a question? You make me laugh Victor, of course I can! I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Future Hokage! I can do ANYTHING!" screamed Naruto at the top of his lungs.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**If you anything about Naruto you know what's coming up next. That's right! Next chapter Naruto will be learning his signature move early, the "Shadow Clone Jutsu" will be introduced and will play a big role in the next chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please remember to R R to tell me how I can improve my writing or if you have any questions but remember, NO FLAMES PLEASE I BEG OF YOU. Thank you and have a good day/night (depends on when you're reading this)**


End file.
